A summer in New York
by LizzyBear12
Summary: Kathleen is the little sister of Daniel Norman, Raphael's close friend from Harvard. Due to certain situations she is staying with him until the fall semester and both develop unwanted feelings towards the other. Sorry the summary is no good, this is a trial one-shot for the multi- chapter I am considering writing.Rated M for language


**Disclaimer: I do not own Law &amp; Order: SVU or any of their characters. I only own Kathleen.**

**This is actually the first fanfic I have ever written. This is a trial one-shot, depending on if this turns out ok and I get decent reviews and criticism I may turn this into a multi-chapter which is what I originally wanted to do. But figured a test run might be better. I hope you enjoy it.  
**  
Raphael walked into his apartment exhausted from the horrible day. The defense was trying to drag the trial out in order to gain sympathy from the jury. He almost laughed at the thought, sympathy for a forty year old man who raped four innocent fourteen year old girls! Raphael couldn't even begin to fathom how such a monster could even get sympathy, but all it takes is one juror with an attraction to young girls to destroy this case.

Being so lost in thought it took him a while to notice the gorgeous smell coming from his kitchen. Curious, he walked into the kitchen to find his young guest busying herself away. "I didn't know you could cook."

Hearing his voice all of a sudden almost caused Kathleen to burn her hand on the pot she was currently stirring. "Holy shit! A warning would be appreciated next time, or would you like me to burn down your lovely apartment?" She continued stirring while giving him her infamous 'are you really this stupid' face.

"I was unaware that I needed an introduction when entering my own home." Raphael began to take off his jacket, not noticing the blush that crept onto Kathleen face as she wondered about the body that was hidden by expensive suits all the time. Kathleen snapped her head at of her perverted thoughts when she heard Raphael continue, "Besides how was I supposed to know you would be here? You've only been leaving at every odd hour during the day to go explore the city, not even bothering to let me know where you're going." Giving her a scrutinizing look and putting his hand on his hip, going into prosecutor mode. "Does your brother even know you've been going out alone? I'm not going to babysit you but I told him you could stay here only if you stay out of trouble."

Kathleen was becoming furious with every word he said, "I am staying out of trouble! I don't exactly want to wait around for whenever you get off work to go explore! I'm fucking twenty-four for Christ's sake! Not the little fourteen year old you met ten years ago! I grew up, I'm a big girl who can take care of herself and I fer sure do not need my brother's asshole friend treating me like a damn child! I stayed so I can decide if I'm gonna continue school here because I sure as hell am not going back to Fresno!" By this point she was fuming, the thought of just throwing the hot food all over his nice suit crossed her mind a couple of times. Not like he didn't have a shit ton more.

Raphael was staring at his shoes now, he didn't want to make her so upset. He's actually grown very fond of Kathleen, perhaps a little to fond in his mind. He was well aware that she was not fourteen, ten years can really make a huge difference, not just on her body but her mind as well. She may not always act or dress like it, but Kathleen was very mature for someone her age.

"I'm sorry, perhaps I've accidently brought work home with me." He gazed up to see the young brunette giving him an irritated look, she clearly didn't care for what he had to say now but he continued anyways. "I have grown to care for you as more than Daniel's little sister, and I deal with the real dangers of this city on a daily basis that I hate knowing something horrible can happen to a beautiful young woman because you're out alone." Realizing he had not only mentioned caring for her in a more personal way but that he thought she was beautiful, he turned to go set his jacket on one of the dining chairs trying to hide his blush.

Kathleen had returned her attention to the stove trying to push away the butterflies in her stomach from his accidental confession. She didn't want to dwell on any such feeling like that. After all she was only staying with him for a few more weeks before her family would most likely force her to return to Fresno. The only way she could stay in New York is if she agreed to go to a school of their choosing and give up her dream to be an artist. An embarrassing profession meant to only be a small hobby according to her father.

Without taking her eyes off the food she was getting ready to serve, she spoke softly, "Yeah, maybe I am being a little reckless trying to go explore the city alone." Raphael was glad she wasn't going to argue with him on that and walked over to help serve dinner. "Besides," Kathleen began while peeking over at the man now standing next to her, "I actually much prefer going out on little dates with you." Smirking at how Raphael almost dropped a plate at the way she chose her words. "What? You make this city so much more interesting with your fake know-it-all attitude, trying to make me figure out if what you're saying is true or total bullshit."

Regaining his cool, Raphael was staring her down trying to keep his face serious, "Fake know-it-all attitude? Honey everything I say is truth, I thought you were smart enough to figure that out by now." Kathleen elbowed him in the ribs rolling her eyes at his remark.

"Yeah right, fuck off you arrogant asshole, not everyone is deceptive by your suave charm."

"Suave charm?" Raphael set the plates on the table while Kathleen grabbed a bottle of wine. "If I didn't know you any better I think I may have taken that as a compliment." Smirking at her annoyed face he began to eat.

"You must not be very loved if that's a compliment to you, but don't worry I'm sure one day you'll earn a real one from me."

And that's how their evening carried on, playful bickering back and forth, while both tried to stay content with just being in the other's company. Neither one wanting to admit to their feelings that were eating away at them inside.

**Feedback would be greatly appreciated!**


End file.
